


"You there?" || text au: Shiro x Reader

by samhurr



Series: voltron legendary defenders: text au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst at times, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Not, Pining, SWEARINGGGGGGGGG, Texting, bear with me lol, crack!, just kidding, possible crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhurr/pseuds/samhurr
Summary: Shiro and (Y/N) have been close friends since forever, but is that all they'll ever be?This is part 1 of 3 in the series, and each one will be in a text like format. Maybe a rare scene where it isn't but mostly a text au....ENJOY!





	"You there?" || text au: Shiro x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic on AO3 and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm excited to do a texting au and I LOVE VLD! So yeah... HAVE FUN!

_Shiro is online_

_(Y/N) is online_

_(Insert birthdate here)_

 

 **Shiro:** Happy Birthday! _  
_

_12:00 A.M_

_(Y/N) is typing..._

**(Y/N):** Aw Shiro... I didn't even realize that today was my birthday lol

_12:02 A.M._

_Shiro is typing..._

**Shiro:** How could you? Are you still studying for your exams?

_12:02 A.M._

_(Y/N) is typing..._

**(Y/N):**  I really want to make it into the Garrison, Shiro. I want to be a pilot like you!

_12:03 A.M._

_Shiro is typing..._

**Shiro:**  With that kind of attitude, you'll definitely be a pilot. You'll be top of the class for sure!

_12:04 A.M._

_(Y/N) is typing..._

**(Y/N):** you really think so?

_12:05 A.M._

_Shiro is typing..._

**Shiro:** Of course, you're the most hardworking person I've ever met! You might just get to join me on the Kerberos mission ;)

_12:05 A.M._

_(Y/N) is typing..._

**(Y/N):**  hopefully, I miss you so much! It's hard around here without my best friend to keep me company

_12:06 A.M_

_Shiro is typing...._

_READ AT 12:06 A.M_

 

_Shiro is offline_

_(Y/N) is typing..._

**(Y/N):** hello?

 **(Y/N):** Shiroooooooooooo

 **(Y/N):** must've fallen asleep...

_12:10 A.M_

_(Y/N) is offline_

_****************************************************************************************************************************_

_"Best friend."_

 

Shiro's phone was left on the floor as he lied down on his bed. The boy was officially friendzone. Not even friend zoned. _BESTFRIENDZONED_. He wiped a hand down his face while he had a very degrading conversation with himself.

 

_'What did you expect idiot? It's not like you confessed to her in the first place..."_

 

_"I was planning on it tonight, but I think the winky face emoji wasn't as flirty as I thought it would be..."_

 

_"Of course it isn't, she doesn't even know her own birthday how the hell do you think she'll pick up on your_ **flirting** _?"_

 

_"Well shit, you're right."_

 

_"You aren't even a part of her life anymore. All you do is text her and say how you hope she'll pass this year."_

 

_"I'm trying to be a good friend to her."_

 

_"Is that all you really want to be?"_

 

Shiro closed his eyes and let out a groan of frustration. 

 

_"Tell her tomorrow."_

_************************************************************************************************************************_

(Y/N) tapped her foot to the beat of the music coming from her headphones. Her pen flying against the paper as she tried to answer the question without using her notes. She felt satisfied with her answer after a few minutes of proofreading. Her mind was racing from the mental stress she was putting on herself.

 

She decided to take a well-deserved break.

 

However, her heart was racing, but it wasn't because of stress. It's because her mind just comprehend the fact that he remembered.

 


End file.
